


Her Record Was Clean

by Aishuu



Series: East Kingdoms Block Party [14]
Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Strong Female Characters, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzu hears that Sai-ou intends to resign her mandate as queen, and doesn't take it well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Record Was Clean

|    
  
  
In the 53rd year of her reign, word arrived at Sekishi's court about the impending resignation of Sai-ou.  
  
She had only met the gracious queen twice, but each time she had been impressed by her gentle wisdom. The news that she planned to step down, after remaining on the throne for 140 years, was a shock. But it wasn't Youko who the news affected most.  
  
When Suzu heard the news, she had gone rigid, before a protect burst from her lips. "But she can't!" she exclaimed, looking at Youko with a mix of worry, anger and fear. "Sai needs her!"  
  
Keiki, never far from his mistress' side, was able to postulate the reason. "Sai is still a strong kingdom; Queen Sai has been a good ruler. If she feels a desire to step down, then this is an ideal time. Sairin will choose the next ruler, and there will be little time for the country to suffer."  
  
"Why would she want to step down?" Suzu said.  
  
Youko was the one with the answer this time. "Because the burden of rule can be overwhelming."   
  
"But-"  
  
"You should go to Sai, and bear my respects to her," Youko said decisively. "I'm sure that's the polite thing to do, isn't it, Keiki?"  
  
So with little fanfare, Suzu packed her bags and prepared to leave for the trip. To her surprise, she was met in the stable by another friend.  
  
"I would like to go with you," said Sekki. He was dressed in traveling clothes, such simple garb that it made her have a sudden flashback to when they had first met. Nowadays he was one of Enho's assistants, a far cry from the innkeeper he'd been when they'd met. But aside from Youko and Shoukei, he was her best friend.  
  
She nodded, pleased to have the company. Together they found Rakushun's suugu, Keito, harnessed for them to share. While she had been in Japan, she might have found having a man's arms wrapped around her waist inappropriate, but now it was just the grasp of someone who cared for her.  
  
It took them a week to make the trip, and Suzu spent the time worrying that she would arrive too late. For so long she'd spent time with the Sen-nin, and had forgotten how time could be of the essence. In the court of the Royal Kei, it was hard to see the passage of time, as weeks rolled into years and then into decades. That was the sign of a stable kingdom.  
  
When they arrived at Sai-ou's palace, she showed her credentials to the gate's watchmen and was immediately let in. She and Sekki handed Keito off to the stable master, and then climbed the seemingly endless stairs to where the royal court was.  
  
Their guide, a young-seeming Sen-nin dressed in the clothes of a servant, informed them Queen Sai planned on keeping her throne until after the ceremony to welcome in the new year. That way, she would offer her kingdom the best buffer possible while Sairin sought out the next ruler. Suzu nodded, but didn't understand how Sai-ou could step down in the first place.  
  
Protocol being what it was, it wasn't until the next morning that they were shown into the presence of the queen. They each dressed in their finest robes, but were surprised when they were taking into the private rooms of the queen.  
  
Sai-ou sat at a table, a grand breakfast set before her. Sairin sat across from her, looking impossibly sad. "Would you break your fast with me?" Sai-ou asked, her grandmotherly voice warm and welcoming. "We can save our business until after we enjoy a meal together.  
  
Since it would have been rude to refuse, both Suzu and Sekki agreed. Sekki held out Suzu's chair and saw her seated before claiming the last remaining seat to complete the quartet. They ate slowly, and although the food was spiced differently than what she was used to, Suzu found the repast satisfying, although her stomach was twisting. She couldn't help sneaking glances at the queen, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
Finally the last of their meals were complete, and business commenced. "You are here to ask me about my impending resignation of the throne of Sai," Queen Sai stated.  
  
"Why would you do such a thing?" Suzu demanded, forgetting for a moment the respect due to Sai-ou.   
  
The queen did not take offense at the unintentional slight. "Perhaps if I had been younger before rising to the throne, I might have been able to last longer. But a sennin's body is frozen at the moment they join the register, and I am an old lady. Not even immortality prevents the aches of old age, and I am too tired to carry on. It is selfish of me to want to step down, but I hope it is also in the best interest of Sai."  
  
"Having you is in the best interest!" Suzu replied. "You're kind, and wise, and you love your people!"  
  
"And that is why I know my time is at its end," Sai-ou replied. "I know my heart is no longer entirely in ruling my nation; I would step aside before my lack of interest affects the country – or my dear Youran. I couldn't bear to stand to see her sicken with the shitsudou."  
  
"But how can you bear to ask her to watch you die?" Suzu asked. She had come to know Keiki, and she knew how valuable a kirin held their master's life.  
  
"It is a suffering I accept freely," Sairin replied in her soft voice. "The best thing I can do for my lady is to find someone to carry on her will."  
  
Suzu tried to find some other argument, some way to beg Sai-ou to reconsider, but against such strength, she knew she would lose. Looking over at Sekki, she saw from the grave expression on his face that he understood as well.  
  
Maybe it was because she was kaikyaku that she couldn't understand. But then she looked into the kind face of Sai-ou, and finally understood what the true meaning of majesty was. Her eyes filled with tears, but she would not shed them in front of Sai-ou.  
  
That evening, Sekki met her in the common room they shared, and wordlessly held his arms out to her. Suzu spent the evening crying on his shoulder, mourning for a great queen who was not yet dead.  
---


End file.
